


God, I'm Gorgeous

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i>anonymous asked: can you write a mystique/ms marvel femslash fic? where in bed, ms marvel likes to ask mystique to shapeshift into different people, and tonight she wants to feel what it's like to sleep with herself (another identical ms marvel)*</p>
<p>(*fill more closely follows req)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I'm Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Did anyone see you?” Carol asked as she locked the door.

Raven gave her an incredulous look. Of course no one saw her. She was better than that.

They didn’t do this often. Not for lack of trying, of course, but simply because they didn’t have many opportunities to get together. Carol didn’t want anyone to find out about this, and left it until she was sure they wouldn’t be caught or interrupted.

“How long do we have?” Raven asked, stripping off her clothes.

Carol followed suit and started taking off her own clothes too. “Two hours.”

Just two hours. 

Their whole relationship was predicated on a deal. Carol wouldn’t touch Rogue; wouldn’t even look at her, wouldn’t go within a hundred feet of her… but Raven had to give her something in return. Carol had a very specific kink, and it was one that next to no one else could help her with.

Sure, there were probably other shape-shifters in the world, but Carol didn’t have any leverage to use against _them_. She had leverage against _Mystique_ , and she was damn sure going to take advantage of that fact.

“I guess we better get down to business.” Raven replied and she changed her form, morphing into a perfect mirror image of Carol herself.

Carol was still stepping out of her clothes, but she looked up and saw her own long blonde hair and she just couldn’t help but grin.

“God I’m gorgeous.” She said.

Mystique cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

She could look as unimpressed as she wanted. The simple fact of the matter was that she kept coming back. If she didn’t want to do this, she could have said no by now. He could have crafted some other deal. She could have weaseled her way out of it. ...But she hadn’t. If she really didn’t want to do this, she wouldn’t any more. If she was really unimpressed by Carol’s self love she wouldn’t put up with it.

Carol moved in to kiss her and started walking backwards, leading the way to the couch. It was closest. They could move to the bedroom later on, but right now she just couldn’t resist the sight of her own body long enough to make it there. Raven was a perfect copy, down to every little detail. Every small scar, every freckle, every hair and winkle. It was amazing. It was _sexy_.

There were a lot of things Carol didn’t like about herself. Maybe she came on too strong, and she knew for a fact she was too stubborn, but there was nothing wrong with the way she looked. Not a damn thing. She should be allowed to enjoy that. It was a shame more people didn’t have the luxury.

“Who’s on top?” Raven asked, matching Carol’s voice. It made Carol’s stomach flutter with butterflies. 

“Well either way….” She grinned, nipping at Raven’s bottom lip. No matter who actually topped, it would still be her. It would still look like her. That idea alone excited her.

Raven roughed her up for being smart, and grabbed her by the waist. She wrestled Carol down to the cushions and climbed on top. In general, Carol wasn’t a big fan of submitting, but here she didn’t mind. In the back of her mind she knew it was Raven and that should have turned her off, but it didn’t _feel_ like she was submitting to Raven. It felt like she was submitting to herself. She was looking at herself, and seeing her own hungry expression, and that turned her on so much more than it should.

From the start of their little arrangement Raven had always been good to her. Indulging whatever whim Carol had for the few hours that they were together. She went down on Carol, and groaned about how good she tasted. She took her time and made her come over and over again. She let Carol grab her hair and pull on it without complaint. Lately she’d been trying to use first person pronouns, at Carol’s behest. That meant saying things like 'I look so beautiful' when she was looking at Carol, instead of 'You look so beautiful'. It was a little complicated, but it completed the illusion that Carol was literally fucking herself, and that really drove Carol wild.

Raven took the initiative to split Carol’s legs and duck down between them. “What’s the matter, you’re not wet for yourself?” She asked, keeping that unimpressed tone. 

Carol shivered as she felt her own fingers teasing over the soft, wet folds between her legs. It was totally different than masturbation; there were parallels, but this was so much better. Raven could surprise her, and she did things Carol would have never thought to do on her own. 

Raven continued to toy with her, teasing her with her two fingers. 

“C’mon.” Carol groaned, wanting to feel those fingers inside.

“Uh-uh,” Raven shook her head. “I want to hear myself beg for it.”

Carol’s whole body pulsed with pleasure just hearing her say it like that. It was so easy to get lost in the game this way. So easy to forget she wasn’t really with someone else. So easy to forget she wasn’t actually fucking herself.

“Please.” Carol groaned, squirming and aching. Raven used her free hand to stroke up and down Carol’s inner thigh, teasing the rarely touched skin there. She did little else than that, though. She was waiting on more pleas.

“I need it.” Carol continued “I need you to fuck me. Please.” 

Raven smirked. “When we’re done here… you’re going to pin yourself down and make yourself beg, just like this. So you can see how beautiful it is.” And then, because Carol wasn’t expecting, it she thrust her two fingers in.

Carol gasped out in pleasure and arched into the touch. It felt good to be filled, but it felt even better when Raven dipped her head and licked the flat of her tongue against Carol’s sensitive clit.

Raven twisted her fingers, scissoring them fast, the sudden stimulation of it making Carol clench tight with her inner muscles. This amplified the sensation, making it feel even better. Her whole body was already starting to knot up with tension. “Groan for me.” She gasped. “I want to hear my own…”

Carol’s words were cut off by the sound of a moan between her legs, one she recognized as her own. Her body spiked with pleasure, and in combination with Raven’s tongue and fingers she needed little else to come. She held her breath, coaxing it to happen. 

They had barely begun but already she needed the release. It had been so long since she’d had any pleasure at all. Being with herself was the only thing that got her off. Now that she could finally have that fantasy fulfilled, it was easy for her to climax. Raven twisted her fingers, and flicked her tongue just right, and Carol was there. The warm feeling of pleasure exploded out of her body and she cried out.

Raven didn’t stop right away, she helped Carol ride out the climax, making her tremble and twitch before slowing and then easing off completely. She sat up, licking her lips.

“Fuck I’m so good at eating pussy.” Carol gasped out, willing breath back into her lungs. It was a compliment, of course. What it really meant was ‘ _you’re_ so good at eating pussy’.

Raven sat back, and relaxed. “Yeah? Come prove it…”

They had two hours to kill, and the both of them were going to be well fucked and breathless by the time they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
